<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The best stress reliever by renjunnie_luvv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022128">The best stress reliever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie_luvv/pseuds/renjunnie_luvv'>renjunnie_luvv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Renjun, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Switch Jeno, Threesome, jeno and jaemin take care of him, mentioned safe word, renjun is tired, switch jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie_luvv/pseuds/renjunnie_luvv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun is tired but his boyfriends decide to make him feel better, even though that goes wrong cause he has two horny men as his boyfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The best stress reliever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun wanted to scream, his life seemed to be really hating him right now. His stupid boss decided to load him with work after he had denied his invintation to a date. Renjun even mentioned that he had not only one boyfriend, but two! </p><p>His feet were dragging against the carpet as he walked, probably annoying his neighbors but as of now he didn't really care. </p><p>The blonde haired boy sighs as he grabs his keys to their shared apartment. At times like these Renjun really wished that he would've become a freelance artist instead of being an office worker. The pay wasn't even worth the amount of stress he had. </p><p>But was being an artist really any less stressful? He hoped it was becasue right now he felt like bursting into tears and jumping out a window.  </p><p>Sometimes he wondered if he took the wrong path, he wondered if he should've followed his heart instead. But Renjun would've never met Jeno and Jaemin if he didn't go on this route. </p><p>Renjun thinks he would've prefered metting Jeno and Jaemin over becoming an artist. </p><p>When Renjun finally opens the door the smell of ramen and coffee could clearly be smelt, Jeno and Jaemin seemed to already be home. "I'm home" Renjun yells into their apartment before throwing his bag on the floor and completely flopping onto the couch and groaning. </p><p>He had no strength to take off his shoes and place them near the door. Renjun felt like he just ran a marathon even though he just walked from his car. </p><p>Honestly, Renjun felt like crying. How was he going to finish all this work by next month. He doesn't move when tears start to soak the cushion below him. </p><p>Renjun doesn't even notice when Jeno is next to him, his eyes laced with worry. "...Injunnie? Are you okay?" Jeno asks softly, his hand patting Renjun's back softly to try and comfort him.</p><p>There's a pause of silence that has Jeno shuffling awkwardly on the couch.</p><p>"Do I look okay Jeno?" Renjun mumbles angrily, his words came out sharp and rough even though he didn't mean to. After a minute of silence guilt finally decides to claw at Renjun's insides. He didn't mean to snap at Jeno. </p><p>The smaller boy sits up, hiding his face to wipe the tears before turning to face his worried boyfriend. </p><p>There's a pout on his face and even though Renjun wiped his previous tears there were still silent tears falling from his cheeks. "sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that, I'm just...stressed" </p><p>That seems enough for the other boy because Jeno smiles before joining Renjun on the couch. Jeno easily picks up Renjun and places him on his lap, wrapping his arms around Renjun and pulling him in close. </p><p>Renjun snuggles against Jeno's body, his face hidden in Jeno's neck as he silently cries. "Wanna tell me what happend sweetie?" Renjun nods into Jeno's neck. </p><p>There were tears and snot on Jeno's shoulder now but he didn't mind. If anything he was glad that he could comfort Renjun like this. </p><p>"M-my boss he asked me on a date and I said no cause I already have you two. But then he gave me 4 papers to do that are due next month and- I'm just tired, I don't know how I'm going to finish it in time" Renjun mumbles, his tears finally seemed to finally stop. </p><p>"I don't wanna get fired" </p><p>Theres a moment of silence before Renjun decided to peek and look at Jeno's facial expression. Anger, and a scowl...that wasn't good. </p><p>"Jaemin and I will talk to your boss ok? How about you take a nap for now?" Jeno mutters as he plays with Renjun's brunette locks. Renjun only hums before closing his eyes. A nap sounded really nice right about now<br/>___________________</p><p>Jaemin watches as Jeno places Renjun on their bed and tucks him in. Jeno pecks Renjun's forehead before turning and walking towards Jaemin, giving him a small peck on the lips. </p><p>"What happened?" Jaemin asks as Jeno leads him out the room and into the kitchen. </p><p>Jaemin could see the way his face changed, a scowl on his face as Jeno thought of what Renjun had said. </p><p>"He's stressed, his boss is a bastard. Asked Injun on a date and when Injunnie said no he gave Injun a bunch of work." Jeno sighs when a dark look flashes across Jaemin's face. Of course Jaemin would react this way. "How are we gonna kill him?" </p><p>Jeno laughs before shaking his head in dissaproval. As much as Jeno would love to, they couldn't just go out there and murder him. "We can't go to jail Nana, let's talk to the head of the department"</p><p>Jaemin pouts in dissapointment as he nods in agreement. "I guess that's fine too" Jeno smiles before grabbing two bowls for the ramen Jaemin had prepared. </p><p>"We can wake Injunnie later for food" Jaemin mumbles as he scoops up some noodles and soup. Jeno nods in agreement before sitting down at the kitchen table. </p><p>__________________</p><p>Renjun wakes up when he feels someone shaking his body softly. Renjun groans in annoyance before turning and hiding his face in the pillow besides him. "Injunnnnie get up~ There's food outside" Renjun could tell it was Jaemin but only ignores his calls to get up and eat. </p><p>It was too comfortable in his sheets to be getting up right now. Even though the sound of food did sound pretty appealing. </p><p>"No" Is Renjun's simple response, which he would soon regret. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Jaemin crawls onto the bed and lays next to Renjun, his hands getting ready to attack his sides. The smaller boy doesn't notice and snuggles closer into the soft sheets before mumbling a small yes.</p><p>Jaemin's eyes glint dangerously before pushing his fingers against his sides and attacking. Renjun almost instantly jumps up, glaring at his pink haired boyfriend. </p><p>Renjun turns to look at his boyfriend who was laughing at him. "I knew it would work!" Jaemin says enthusiastically, eyes closed from the big smile on his face. </p><p>That quickly changes when Renjun speaks up. "Nana..." Jaemin almost immediately gulps at Renjun's menacing tone.</p><p>"I'm sorry Injun, forgive me- ahhhh" Before Jaemin can finish his sentence Renjun pounces onto the taller boy. </p><p>Jaemin yelps as they tumble on the bed, Renjun succssesfully pins him onto the bed and attacking his sides. "Oh my god! Stop I'm sorry-" Jaemin manages to say through his laughs and gasps.</p><p>The blonde finally stops his attacks, a big smile were on both of their faces. Renjun looking down at Jaemin and Jaemin staring back up.</p><p>Renjun sticks his tongue out, stopping his attacks but still keeping Jaemin pinned on the bed by the hands. "Baby~ Let go of me please, you have to go eat." The blonde only smiles before letting go of Jaemin's arms, collapsing onto his chest with a grin. </p><p>"But don't you wanna cuddle with me" Renjun looks up at Jaemin, pouting and staring at his boyfriend. Renjun couldn't help but think Nana looked constipated thinking about what to do. Of course it was easy to persuade Jaemin into cuddles. </p><p>Their moment is broken when Jeno speaks up from the doorway whos been standing there the whole time. He was busy staring up them with affection, a smile on his face that easily reached his eyes. </p><p>"Nana stop getting swooned by Renjun, Injunnie you have to go eat" Renjun let's out a whine before relunctantly rolling off the bed and towards Jeno. </p><p>"What did Nana make?" Renjun asks as he passes by Jeno, the said boy pecks his forehead before answering quietly. </p><p>Renjun walks towards the kitchen, stretching and letting out a small yawn on the way there. </p><p>He could hear Jaemin complaining to Jeno from the bedroom, something about "not swooned," and "it isn't fair" Renjun was used to hearing the two bicker so he only ignores them and grabs a bowl for his ramen. </p><p>Renjun heats up his food before sitting down at the table, he took the rare moment of silence to think</p><p>He was only home for a couple of hours but he was already feeling better then when he first came home. Renjun guessed that it was the power of his two boyfriends. Renjun shoves another mouthfull of ramen in his mouth, munching on the unhealthy noodles as he leans back into his chair.</p><p>He wondered what it would be without Jen and Jaem, if he decided to become an artist instead and never meet the two boys. </p><p>Renjun felt weird even thinking about what it was like without their bickering and constant affection. He really couldn't imagine it. </p><p>The blonde sits there even after he finishes his food, staring at the ceiling and wondering, thinking about different events and reminiscing about the past. </p><p>He thought about his past boyfriends who he was still good friends with. How it would be if he was still with them. But if anything, he thought about Jeno and Jaemin, their first dates and their last ones. </p><p>Their first kiss and first time. Their first arguement and the cuddle session they had when they made up. </p><p>He remembered how they were still crying when they apologized. Even though it wasn't a pretty memory Renjun still cherished it. </p><p>Renjun finally stands up and cleans up his space, picking up his bowl and placing it in the sink before letting the water run. Renjun finally notices how quiet it was, which was unusual. </p><p>It was quiet suspecious when their home was almost constantly noise save for when they're sleeping or just relaxing. </p><p>Renjun walks towards their shared bedroom trying to not make any noise. He opens the door and gets ready to tease them and ask why they were being so quiet. </p><p>His mouth hangs open when he sees what they were doing. </p><p>Renjun basically sputters seeing the two in a very heated make out session. It wasn't the first time this has happened but it never failed to shock Renjun to the very core. Not to mention how hot it was watching his two very attractive boyfriends makeout. </p><p>They go on for a few seconds, messy with tounge and saliva.</p><p>Jeno finally pulls away from the kiss, turning to stare at their star strucked boyfriend. "Are you going to just stand there or join us?" Renjun wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face. The said boy rolls his eyes and leans against the door frame.</p><p>Renjun decides to tease them. They were the ones who started it. "Actually I'll stay out here, my hands are very much usefull when I want to pleasure myself." Renjun smiles before turning to walk towards the couch.</p><p>He could hear the bed creak and light footsteps follow behind him, he would turn around but it was quite scary knowing that Jeno and Jaemin could be mad. Renjun could only hope that they knew it was a joke. </p><p>Renjun gets halfway to the couch before he basically gets manhandled onto Jeno's shoulder and dragged to their bed. Renjun sighs when he gets thrown onto the bed, turning to face a very non amused Jeno and Jaemin.</p><p>It was way to easy to rile these two up when they were being horny. </p><p>Renjun leans against the pillow, eyes closed and mouth parting to speak. Hopefully his little tease wouldn't get him into too much trouble. </p><p>"It was a joke" Jeno and Jaemin stay unimpressed. "...I said it was a joke cmon gu- mph" Renjun is silenced by Jaemin's already bruised lips, his large hands wandering to his hips and under his loose t-shirt. </p><p>Jeno moves to kiss at Renjun's neck, his hot mouth nipping and licking at his sensitive skin. </p><p>His neck was probably one of his most sensitive parts other then his bottom half. And Jeno and Jaemin took it as their advantage. Always nipping and teasing the skin which was constantly marked with red and purple bruises. </p><p>It was also their way of letting people know that Renjun was theirs and only theirs. </p><p>Renjun whines into the kiss, lips parting when Jaemin brushes his tongue against his bottom lip. With the teeth nibbling at his neck and the tongue exploring every inch of his mouth Renjun can't help but buck his hips up, wanting any type of friction. </p><p>Jaemin pulls apart from Renjun, a thin line of saliva connecting their departing lips. </p><p>"Patience baby" Jeno mumbles as he pecks Renjun's glossy lips, eyes dark and swirling with lust. Renjun only whines, his small hands grabbing onto Jeno's shirt.</p><p>"Off please," The simple words has Jeno and Jaemin pulling off the fabric, allowing Renjun to stare at the toned muscles. </p><p>Renjun has always loved their abs, running his fingers through the creases and teasing them with fleeting pecks and licks. Of course the two knew of this and made sure to excercise reguraly, wanting to impress their petite boyfriend. </p><p>Renjun sits up to tug off his shirt, the cool air kissing and teasing at his skin. The two are fast to get to work, pulling off his sweatpants and running their hands up and down his body. Eyes trained on his face, watching for any reactions, any sign of pleasure. </p><p>Jaemin crawls over the laying boy, getting in a better position to tug at Renjun's already hard nipples with his mouth. His other hand twisting and teasing the bud. </p><p>Jeno makes it his job to make it even harder for Renjun to be patient, his hand outlining Renjun's cocklet but not touching the throbbing member. </p><p>Renjun could feel his precum soak the fabric of his underwear, the pleasure starting to become unbearable. </p><p>Renjun let's out a cry when Jaemin finally lets go of his abused nipple, only to move onto the next one, nibbling and licking at the sensitive bud. </p><p>The smaller boy grasps the sheets and pouts, he wanted more. </p><p>"S-stop teasing, more please" His voice came out high, despreate and wanting. And oh it was so pretty, hearing Renjun beg for more in desperation. </p><p>Renjun let's out a sigh of relief when Jeno finally pulls down his underwear, the air making everything hard to stand. A moan leaves his mouth when Jeno slips his fingers into Renjun's mouth. </p><p>Jeno leans into Jaemin, pecking his lips before mumbling into his ear. Renjun watches as Jaemin crawls away from him, opening the drawer and taking out a bottle of lube. </p><p>Renjun laps his tongue around Jeno's fingers, making sure to coat his long fingers with as much saliva as he can. When Jeno finally pulls his fingers from Renjun's mouth Jeno immediately brushed his fingers aroung his hole. Spreading the warm spit around and onto the entrance. </p><p>The blonde immediately responds, pushing down his hips to try and get more. Jeno doesn't say anything, only slapping his thigh to tell him to stop. </p><p>Renuun whimpers at the pain, he could feel his cocklet twitching and felt embarrassed that it turned him on. The small boy bites his lip and hides his face in embarrassment. He could hear Jeno and Jaemin giggling but Renjun ignores it not wanting them to see him right now. </p><p>Unfortunately he couldn't just dissapear right now. </p><p>Jaemin tosses the bottle towards Jeno before crawling towards Renjun who looked like he wad about to cry. Renjun finally looks back up at the two boys now that his face wasn't so red. </p><p>Jaemin only smirks, nibbling at Renjun's pouting lips. Renjun couldn't stop but look at his boyfriend, eyes curious at Jaemin's kisses being plastered around his face. "Nana?"</p><p>Renjun almost completey forgets that Jeno was still trying to prep him. When a finger prods at his entrance the smaller boy clenches at the intrusion. </p><p>"Jeno- ah" A moan leaves his mouth when Jeno's fingers finally enter him, his eyes closing and Renjun mumbles a small thank you. </p><p>"You're so cute baby" Jaemin whispers into his ear, hot breath fanning against his earlobe. </p><p>Renjun can only nod as he tries to move his bottom half, wanting Jeno to speed up his fingers. It's almost as if he completely forgot about the past events of what happened last time he tried to move his hips. </p><p>"More Jen, Please" Jeno ignores Renjun's pleas and stills his fingers, his other hand carressing Injunnie's waist. Renjun does actually cry this time, he wanted more.</p><p>"Jeno please move you fingers- please" Jaemin works to lick at Renjun's tears, leaving small pecks on his face as a sorry. </p><p>"Maybe we're too soft on you Renjun, do we have to pull out some belts and spank you? What have we told you about patience?" Jeno's voice is stern and it leaves Renjun shrinking back in shame. </p><p>"M' sorry. I won't do it again." His small voice probably made Jeno feel bad because in a few seconds Jeno is moving his fingers, adding an extra finger to stretch and prep him. Renjun lets out a sigh finally feeling what he wanted. </p><p>For today the two would ignore Renjun misbehaving. They were doing this to make Renjun feel better. </p><p>Renjun was preoccupied with the feeling of Jeno's fingers that he completely forgot what Jaemin was up to. So when Renjun feels Jaemin's lips wrap around the tip of his ignored and dripping member Renjun cries out and bucks his hips. </p><p>Renjun hurries to say a sorry and cup Jaemin's cheeks, eyes worried when he starts coughing. "Mmm i'm okay Junnie, it's nothing compared to what Jeno does" Renjun chokes on his own spit when he finally comprehends what Jaemin was saying. </p><p>He could hear Jeno smack Jaemin's shoulder before checking on their shocked boyfriend. "You okay sweetie" Renjun rolls his eyes before pulling Jeno into a kiss, locking their lips before pulling away with a smile. </p><p>"Of course i am" </p><p>Renjun was a bit surprised at Jaemin referencing something that Jeno and Jaemin did when he wasn't with them. He knew his boyfriends were on the kinkier side and Renjun had chosen not to join them because he wasn't comfortable just yet. </p><p>Jaemin sticks out his tounge before going back to working on Renjun's hard cocklet. Wrapping his soft lips around the tip before moving down. After a few seconds Jeno also begins moving his fingers, his long fingers brushing against his prostate but not directly hitting it. </p><p>He hated how much of a tease Jeno was. </p><p>Renjun didn't know if he was in heaven or hell, it felt so good but it was too much. He couldn't handle it and all he wanted was to cum. But he knew that Jeno and Jaemin wouldn't let him release until they let him. </p><p>By now Renjun was begging Jen and Jaem to let him cum, blabbering non understandable sentences. Jaemin releases his member with a plop, a small smirk on his pretty face. "Injunnie you're so pretty when you're like this. Do you wanna cum darling" </p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, please Jaemin I wanna cum" Renjun continues blabbering on, head thrown back and trying to hold back his release. Jaemin carefully pulls Renjun's face down, placing a soft kiss on his lips before smiling. </p><p>"Are you sure you want to right now?' </p><p>It sounded innocent enough but Renjun knew not to trust his words. What Jaemin probably meant was. "If we let you cum now we're gonna make sure you come atleast 2 more times" and he never knew if he wanted it or not. Jaemin waits patiently, eyes glinting dangerously. </p><p>Renjun didn't know how to answer, eyes tearing up and mouth trembling. He didn't wanna make a choice, he didn't know. On one hand he didn't have to make a choice but on the other they'd probably overstimulate him. </p><p>"Baby? You okay? Color?" Renjun snaps out of his trance when Jeno speaks up, fingers stopping to check on him. Renjun nods a yes, mouth formed into a pout. </p><p>"M' okay, and green" </p><p>Jaemin smiles sweetly, pecking his lips and wiping his tears. "You don't have to answer kay? If you can hold it we'll treat you really good yeah?" Renjun nods, his hands moving to grab onto Jaem's hair and pulling him down into a kiss. </p><p>When Jaemin pulls away Jeno speaks up, voice impacient but sweet. "Baby im gonna enter now" Renjun nods, his hand clenching onto Jaemin's soft warm hands. </p><p>When Jeno first pushes inside of him it hurts, his hole spreading wide from Jeno's girth. Although it wasn't his first time it has been awhile since they've had sex. </p><p>Jeno waits patiently for Renjun to get used to him, hands comforting him by running them up and down his waist. Jaemin holds Renjun's hand as he nips at Renjun's neck, licking and teasing their smaller boyfriend. </p><p>It's only a couple of minutes before Renjun is nodding. </p><p>"Y-you can move now nono" It doesn't take another second before Jeno is thrusting into him, pulling out until only his tip is inside before thrusting back in. Jeno easily finds a rhythem, pushing in and out with force. </p><p>"Jen- ah" Renjun lets out a small moan, when Jeno thrust in particuraly hard. </p><p>Jeno was gripping his waist particularly hard, probably enough to leave marks on his pale smooth skin. </p><p>Renjun takes the chance to take a good look at Jeno, with his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and tongue slightly out of his mouth. There were small groans leaving his voice and Renjun couldn't help but notice how sexy he sounded. </p><p>Jaemin on the other hand was stroking Renjun's hand, comforting him while he left soft kisses on Renjun's stomache and chest. Just anywhere he could touch, sometimes even leaving small marks on his pale skin. </p><p>Renjun lets out a loud moan when Jeno hits his spot, gripping onto Jaemin's hand impossibly harder when Jeno continues hitting his prostate. It was scary how accurate Jeno was. </p><p>By now Renjun was trembling with pleasure, skin starting to glisten with sweat and eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could still feel Jeno moving inside of him, aiming to brush against his prostate. </p><p>Renjun felt like he was in euphoria, everthing felt too good. "Injunnie do you wanna cum?" Renjun snaps his eyes open when he hears Jaemin speak up, voice low but soft. "You wanna cum for us right baby, wanna be good?" </p><p>Renjun nods frantic and wanting to release more than anything. "I'll be good Nana- please?" Jaemin smiles sweetly, eyes dangerous. He felt like he was making a deal with the devil. </p><p>"But can you handle it? I don't think Jeno is gonna come anytime soon" Jaemin mumbles as he traces Renjun's jaw, barely brushing the skin but it still did so much to him. As if to tease him Jeno goes faster, brushing past his prostate this time and reaching him deep. </p><p>Renjun let's out a particularly pitchy moan before closing his eyes yet again. He could hold it in until Jeno could cum. </p><p>Jaemin smiles before pecking his boyfriends trembling lips. "Good boy" And maybe Renjun's heart swoons at how proud Jaemin sounds. </p><p>"Harder, p-please Jeno?" And who is Jeno to say no when Renjun is looking so wrecked out below him? </p><p>Renjun felt like he was gonna break with Jeno pounding into him and Jaemin continuously mumbling dirty nothings things into his ear. </p><p>His senses were starting to blur and all he could feel was the rising pleasure in the pits of his stomach. </p><p>Renjun was letting out the prettiest of noises though, breathy whines and loud noises as Jeno thrusted in and out of him. </p><p>His two boyfriends were drinking it up, Renjun's pretty moans only made them want to play with him even more. Maybe even go on as Renjun whined that it was too much, hearing him sob and moan even though he takes it. </p><p>Jeno's thrust were starting to get more sloppy, he was probably about to finish. And Renjun knew what that meant, he was going to finally be allowed to release. </p><p>It only made him more determined, clenching his hole with a small whine before wrappung his arms around his sweaty boyfriend. </p><p>"Ah- can I come? Please daddy?" Renjun could've sworn that Jeno's and Jaemin's eyes turned dark at the words. </p><p>"Come with me angel" And that's all it takes before Renjun is releasing, all of his seed splattering against Jeno's toned abs. </p><p>Renjun lays down with his eyes closed, breathing heavily with Jeno. He was tired and just wanted to rest for now. </p><p>Renjun's rest is disrupted when Jaemin sits him up. He could feel Jaemin press a bottle of water against his lips that he gladly drinks. The cool fluid runs through his dry throat and makes him feel a bit more lively. </p><p>Jaemin lets him rest for atleast 5 minutes before he begins kissing his face again, causing Renjun to whine and push away. </p><p>"I'm not done yet baby, are you ready for round two?" Renjun is practically completely awake hearing Jaemin's statement. </p><p>Sometimes he forgot he had two boyfriends he needed to pleasure</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>